A Foolish Dare
by Candika
Summary: The full moon was shining innocently above the treetops and with it brought a new sense of foreboding. There were werewolves out hunting tonight and I wasn't going to delude myself . . . I knew that they were hunting me.


A Foolish Dare  
  
Summery: The full moon was shining innocently above the treetops and with it brought a new sense of foreboding. There were werewolves out hunting tonight and I wasn't going to delude myself . . . I knew that they were hunting me. Hermoine/Forbidden Forest/An Unlikely saviour/Not Romance.  
  
How It All Began:  
  
I cursed myself for my stupidity. How could I have been conned into doing something so utterly ridiculous was beyond me. I mean me, Hermione Granger, the smartest student at Hogwarts, falling for a simple trick such as this. How could I have been foolish enough to let myself fall into this trap.  
  
I gaze around the darkness of the Forbidden Forrest and feel a shiver run the length of my spine. I was lost in one of the most deadliest places a child could ever be.  
  
It had all started as a simple dare. Go into the Forbidden Forrest and spend the night. Simple right? How truly wrong I had been. I hadn't intended to go in so far, a couple of meters is all, but I'd had become lost in my own distracting thoughts and ventured too far.  
  
I clutch my wand tightly in my shaking fist. The faint illumination of the conjured light doing nothing to calm my fears. All around me was darkness, leaving me standing silently alone in a very small clearing, with nothing but my wand and my fears.  
  
I had long ago lost all sense of direction and my tracks were now none existent. It was as though the forest had a mind of its own and had no wish to let me wander free. I had clearly verified that walking in different directions to try and find an exit was fruitless. No matter how long I walked or where I went I always returned to this small clearing, which only frustrated me more than I ever thought possible.  
  
It wasn't the darkness that terrified me though. No it was the constant noises that were coming from every angle. I knew the horrors that inhibited the dark woods and I prayed that they would keep away, but I knew that they would not.  
  
The full moon was shining innocently above the treetops and with it brought a new sense of foreboding. There were werewolves out hunting tonight and I wasn't going to delude myself.  
  
I knew that they were hunting me.  
  
It was only a matter of time before they picked up my trail. Gazing around in frustration, I silently wished that Harry and Ron were with me. Feeling tears run down my cheeks, I sniffled and bit back a sob.  
  
I didn't know what to do. All my knowledge and studying were lost on me now, I couldn't think clearly . . . fear had overridden my thought process and I couldn't concentrate on anything but the frantic beating of my heart.  
  
I heard a nearby howl and I flinched. It was quickly answered by another three howls, each of which slightly closer than the last.  
  
My body was trembling now, my palms were sweaty and my breath was coming in desperate gasps.  
  
That's when I heard it, a rustling of bushes directly in front of me and a low warning growl.  
  
My breath caught in the back of my throat and it constricted in fear. I pointed my wand towards the noise and froze in fear, my eyes widening in both realisation and horror.  
  
The light of my wand shone back at me, illuminated in bright golden orbs and reflected on shining jagged teeth.  
  
I inhaled sharply and slowly began to back away from the large animal, but with each step that I took, the werewolf took one forward, mimicking my every move.  
  
Even through my fear I had to admit the wolf was a gorgeous animal. It had a body like a dog's but much bigger and muscular with onyx-coloured fur with a white tuft on its muzzle like a misshapen 'v'.  
  
I became so lost in its golden gaze that I never noticed the fallen log behind me until it was too late. I let out a strangled cry as my body fell backwards, my ankle twisting painfully beneath me and my wand slipped from my fingers sweaty fingers and bounced out of my reach.  
  
The large black wolf growled, a deep and savage sound that shook me to my very core. I found myself unable to move as it took a step forwards. It was as long as I was tall, and its teeth. . .  
  
Panic engulfed me as I reached blindly for my wand, even though I knew that I would never be able to reach it in time, I wasn't going to sit there helpless and afraid.  
  
A sob broke from my throat and tears cascaded down my cheeks as my fingers brushed the mahogany wand . . .  
  
I was so close, but I was too slow and the wolf too fast.  
  
Its weight crashed into me and slammed my body to the ground, I landed hard on my back and my head hit a rock. My vision became grey and blurry as my body screamed with pain. The wolf's weight was crushing me as its claws dug into my flesh, tearing through my robes and ripping through my skin.  
  
A scream erupted from my throat as I tried to struggle and get away, but with each movement its claws sank further into my skin. I was pinned between the wolf and the ground, utterly helpless and afraid.  
  
The pain was unbearable, my whole body ached and I found it hard to breathe. With each panicked breath my chest burned in agony, sniffling back tears I waited for the wolf to strike.  
  
I didn't have to wait long, its lips pulled back and it opened its jaw. I stared in horror at those teeth, the teeth that would tare open my skin; they were pure white and glistening.  
  
They were shorter at the front then long curving canines. All sharp and deadly. Its forehead wrinkled and I felt its body vibrate in a low and viscous growl. It's black fur shined in the moonlight, I could see saliva glistening on its long red tongue and spiked white teeth. Its breath was hot and humid on my face. It reminded me of a dog, but the smell was much, much wilder.  
  
I tried to scream but the sound never left my lips, the wolf lunged towards my throat and I brought my arms up to shield my face, already knowing that I was too late-  
  
I was going to die and it was going to hurt a lot.  
  
I waited for its teeth to strike, however it never came, instead I felt the air above me shift and something impact harshly with the werewolf, causing it to yelp in surprise.  
  
Its claws tore at my flesh as it was dragged roughly away from me and I screamed in pain. I scrambled backwards as quickly as I could, forcing myself to ignore the agony in my chest and the blood seeping from the wounds, I quickly reached out for my wand, my heart thudding in relief as I took it in my grasp. The smooth wood give me a sense of calm as it touched my chilled flesh.  
  
My instincts screamed at me to get away and run, but I found myself unable to move or look away from the sight before me.  
  
It was another wolf.  
  
A large silvery wolf, with snapping blue eyes and a very ferocious growl. It was slightly smaller than the black wolf, more delicate looking, but it was just as strong. What it lacked in size it certainly made up in agility and speed and it seemed to be using that to its advantage.  
  
I'd never seen anything like this before and I knew they were fighting over me. I was paralysed to the spot, my eyes transfixed to a snarling heap of black and silvery fur. Sounds of outraged growling, clinking teeth and tearing of fur filled the clearing and I feared that it would attract more of the beasts.  
  
There was a loud yelp of pain as the black werewolf staggered backwards. There was blood pooling from a large claw wound on its face and it whined pitifully. A warning growl was all it took before the wolf turned-tail and ran for the protective darkness that the forest offered.  
  
The silvery wolf stood panting, its breaths coming in big harsh breaths, as its eyes flickered around the darkness, its ears twitching for any traces of sound.  
  
It stood there for what seemed like hours, but what could only have been seconds, until its breathing clamed and its muscles relaxed.  
  
Slowly the wolf turned to face me and I whimpered with fear. I waited for it to attack but it never did. Slowly it lay down and rested its head on its blood stained paws. Its blue eyes boring into my own. It was then that I realised that there was something different about this werewolf. It was its eyes. They were very human-like and lacked the wild animalistic glint that the other wolf had had.  
  
There was something very familiar about those eyes. They were calm and understanding?  
  
It all clicked into place and I found myself letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Pr-professor Lupin?" I asked.  
  
The wolf's pushed itself into a sitting position and cocked its head to the side as though debating weather to answer me or not. Slowly it nodded its head and stepped forward hesitantly.  
  
I felt new tears run down my checks and I sobbed in relief, wrapping my arms around my legs, I buried my head in my arms and cried.  
  
I don't know how long I cried, but when I finished my eyes were sore and my throat was raw. My body shook with uncontrollable tremors and I let out a shuddering hiccuping breath.  
  
I felt something nudge my arm and I looked up to see Professor Lupin watching my with concerned eyes. Wiping my eyes and pushing away my damp hair, I give a small smile and whispered that I was ok.  
  
I knew he didn't believe me. He let out a soft whine and prodded my face with his cold noes.  
  
I couldn't help it, I giggled, reaching out softly stroked his fur and tickled behind his ears. Lupin whined happily and let his tongue loll out the side of his mouth in a comical way.  
  
Laughing I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you" I whispered. His fur was soft and silky and warmed my chilled flesh. When I released him, he looked at me with critical eyes. Stepping backwards he took in my blooded appearance and whined in concern.  
  
"I'm ok, I wasn't bitten . . . you saved me" I reassured him softly as I give him a grateful smile.  
  
Lupin let out a relieved sigh as he stepped forward and grabbed the sleeve of my robe in his teeth and tugged me to my feet. As he released me he turned and bounded over to the edge of the clearing before stopping and cocking his head back to look at me as if to say 'Are you going to follow me or not then . . .'  
  
Sighing, I slowly walked towards him, wincing softly at the pain from my wounds. As I reached Lupin, he give me a concerned whine, before nuzzling my hand reassuringly.  
  
With another soft tug on my sleeve, we both began our slow hike back to Hogwarts castle and further away from the darkness of the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
And I knew that everything was going to be alright and as long as I was by professor Lupin's side, I knew I would be safe and someday, somehow I would return the favour.  
  
Looking down at Lupin's wolf form, I softly ran my fingers through the fur at his neck and suddenly I knew just how to repay my debt.  
  
It was about time that someone fought for werewolf rights.  
  
And I knew that I was the perfect girl for the job.  
  
END  
  
Author Note: Would you like to read an Epilogue? Maybe something about a conference? Or Something about a published book (a description on her biography with the struggles she went through to finally succeed) Or perhaps Something else?  
  
Please review and let me know, or just review and tell me if you liked or disliked my fic! 


End file.
